Perfect
by nickimonkey
Summary: April and Jackson are finally married. But the road to happily ever after isn't always as smooth as they think. *Part 1 of the Rebecca Avery Universe*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the main chaptered story. Part 2 of this universe. I'll do the prequel that was before Becca was born soon. I'll post them simultaneously. **

* * *

_Jackson wasn't really paying attention to what was being said or who was around him. All he knew was he had to do something soon before it was too late and he lost April forever._

_He got up and that caused everyone to stare at him._

_Jackson sat back down after realizing he was making a total fool of himself._

_Then he remembered what Mark told him while he was recovering from the plane crash. "If you love someone, tell them. Even if you're scared it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. Then you go from there."_

_So Jackson stood up again and looked right into April's eyes. "I love you, April. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you, and I think...that you love me too. Do you?"_

* * *

April could not believe what was happening. Did he actually just say that? Or was she dreaming? "What?"

Jackson looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't marry him Apes. For our daughter. For me. For our family."

April looked him like he was crazy. Then she looked over at Matthew who was clenching his fist.

Matthew glared at Jackson. "This is all your fault." He started to lunged at Jackson.

April stopped him. "If you hurt him, I hurt you."

"You are picking this tool over me."

April ran to Jackson. "He is the love of my life."

Rebecca hopped off Alex's lap. "Mommy! Daddy!"

April laughed as Jackson picked up their daughter. "Someone's happy."

Rebecca nodded. "Do we go home now?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not yet sweetie. Mommy and I are going on a little trip."

Rebecca pouted. "And I can't go with you guys, right?"

Mark took her from Jackson. "No but you will be staying with me and Lexie. That should be fun."

Rebecca kind of perked up. "And we can actually sleepovers and junk food parties and watching the game and drink beer."

April's eyes widened. "What does she mean by junk food parties and drinking beer? Jackson I don't think this is a good idea."

Jackson rubbed her shoulders. "Relax babe. It is just an inside joke between us guys."

"I don't like the idea of her pretending to drink beer." April shook her head. "She is so much like you it's insane. You two going to be the death of me someday."

* * *

April was in Jackson's car and she was slightly freaking out. "Go back. I can't do this."

Jackson grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly. "Relax April. I know you are scared but everything's going to me okay."

April shook her head. "I want to go home Jackson. Please take me home."

Why after all this would you want to go back? It's too late for you to marry the guy anyway."

April laughed through her tears. "No not about that. I want to go back and see my baby."

Jackson kept his eyes on the road. "She will be there when we get back. You need to calm down."

"This is the longest we've ever left her along without one of us. We even took her to San Francisco when we took our boards."

Jackson nodded, remembering that moment in his life. "I know but I think it's time you let her grow up."

April got out of the car and started walking in the opposite direction. "No Jackson! I can't do that at the moment."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. "April please get back in the car."

April turned around to face him. "We fucked up. We turned our daughter's life upside down yet again so we can just what? Date?"

Jackson walked closer to her. "We get married."

April looked at him like he was crazy for the second time that day. "Get married?"

Jackson nodded. "Yes. I don't just want to date. April I want the whole damn thing." He paused. "We can get to Lake Tahoe in 13 hours."

April raised an eyebrow. "No. And how do you even know that?"

Jackson ignored her question. "No, you don't want to go back home? Or no, you don't want to get married?"

April ran into Jackson's arms. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you."

Jackson spun her around before pulling April into a passionate kiss that took her breath away..

* * *

**A/N: I will update the prequel One Thing Leads To Another as soon as I can. It will be their intern year with April's pregnancy to the merger. Charles and Reed will be in it. But should April know Lexie before the merger or no?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My middle brother, I have three, pulled a Jackson and April. Getting married and telling no one about it. I just found out today.  
**

* * *

Jackson carried April over the threshold of their hotel room. "The honeymoon suite Mrs. Avery."

April held on tight so that she wouldn't fall. "I still can't believe we got married."

Jackson kissed her before putting her down. "Well, believe it baby. Because its completely true."

April went to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of beers for them. "It will still take some getting used to me being call Mrs. Avery."

Jackson nodded. It was understandable for April to think that way. "What do you want to do Mrs. Avery?"

April blushed yet again at her new name. "Can we call Becca and tell her? I don't want her finding out in a week with everybody else and feeling like we don't trust her with something as important as this."

Jackson nodded his head and laughed. "Just if you don't go babbling about it to Lexie and Jo before we get to tell everyone."

April nodded her head. "Same goes for you and telling Mark and Alex. Which I know you'll have a hard time keeping your mouth shut about."

Jackson pulled out his phone and dialed Mark's number. "We will just tell them that we are calling to say good night to her."

April smiled at him. It was moments like these where she knew she had picked the perfect person to be by her side for the rest of her life and the father of her child.

* * *

Rebecca laughed as she ran around Mark and Lexie's house. "Sofi! Catch me!"

Lexie rolled her eyes and yelled from her place in the kitchen. "Girls. What did we say about running in the house?"

The girls walked in with their heads hung low. "You told us not to."

Mark laughed as he kissed Lexie's cheek. "Babe, you need to relax. They are just being kids. Not much harm is being done."

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "April is right. You are corrupting Rebecca. Turning her into a tomboy when she isn't even your child because you want a boy."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Jackson doesn't really have a problem with it. And he kind of likes it as well."

Lexie put her arm on her hip as best she could because of her position at the counter. "He goes with whenever idiotic thing you say at the moment. And that is because he knows you have the ability to fire him even though he's kind of the board."

Mark smirked. He never fully realized that point before. Now he had something to hold over Jackson's head. Even though he would never actually do it. "April grew up on a farm, playing with a bunch of animals in the mud."

"So, I don't know what the big deal is. Since there isn't much of a difference from how April was back then to how Becca is now. They are basically the same person if you think about it."

Lexie shrugged. "Except for the fact she is almost identical to Jackson. Both in looks and personality. You can only see April in her here and there."

Lexie laughed just at the thought. "She does have some of April's craziness but like April, Jackson can calm Rebecca down within a matter of seconds."

"Sofia is like you, Arizona and Callie all girlie so me and the guys should get one that's more like us."

Lexie scoffed. "For all you know the next baby one of us has could be the little boy you dorks so desperately want."

Mark shook his head. "I don't think it's possible. It seems like we can only make babies of the feminine kind. Which we don't mind. Because we like to spoil them."

The phone started ringing and Lexie picked it up. When she saw who it was her eyes went wide. "It is Jackson. What do I do? What do I say to him?"

Mark also wanted to know where Jackson's relationship with April stands. "Just ask him what they've been up to."

Lexie nodded before she passed talk. "Hey Jacks. What have you been up to?"

Jackson sighed in relief that is was Lexie and not Mark. "Hey Lex. We just called to tell Bec goodnight."

Lexie handed the littel girl the phone. "Becs, it's your daddy. Why don't you go to your room so you can get ready for bed after?"

Rebecca nodded and ran to her room that she had there for whenever she stayed over. As she sat on her bed, she said. "Hey Daddy."

Jackson put the phone on speaker so April can listen in. "Hey princess. How are things over there?"

Rebecca sighed. "It's good...I guess. I miss you though."

April pouted. Just hearing that made her want to go home as soon as possible. "We miss you too baby girl. We will be home soon."

Rebecca laid on her bed and stared at her ceiling. "How soon is soon?"

Jackson hated disappointing his little girl. "In about a week we will be home."

"But I want you home now!" Rebecca started to whine.

April tried to calm her down. "I know you do. We do too. But we need some time to be alone together. And besides you love hanging out with Uncle Mark and Uncle Alex."

"Be glad you aren't with Grandma Catherine." Jackson said, trying to lighten the mood.

April slapped his shoulder. "I will not have our daughter hating her grandmother because you hate how she butts in to your life."

Jackson rubbed the sore area. Damn, for a small woman she can sure pack a punch. "I'm sorry, Apes."

April rolled her eyes. "There is actually something we want to talk to you about."

Rebecca wasn't really paying attention anymore because she was so tired. "What is it?"

April smiled. "We will be gone for a week because we are going on a honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon? I heard Uncle Mark and Auntie Lexie talking about that once but I don't know what exactly that is."

Jackson knew his daughter would freak out so he prepared himself. "That is what people do after they get married to get away from everything."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "But you didn't get married. Mommy almost did but not to you."

Jackson and April stayed silent as they each bit their lip.

Rebecca jolted herself up right. "You two got married!"

Jackson nodded. "We had a quickie wedding in Lake Tahoe."

Rebecca pouted. "You got married without me there with you like how it is supposed to be."

April knew by the tone of her voice that she was about to cry. "Tell you what. When we get back you will help me plan a real wedding."

Rebecca perked up. "Yay! Where are you right now?"

April knew that would do the trick. "We are in Hawaii."

Rebecca put a small hand on her hip. "Next time I want to go with you."

Jackson rolled his eyes. She was a little drama queen. But he spoiled her to death. Anything Rebecca wanted she got. "Deal."

Rebecca yawned as she laid back down. "Daddy, I'm tired.

Jackson nodded. "Okay baby girl." He said before he started to sing I'll Stand By You.

Rebecca smiled to herself as she fell asleep to her favorite person singing her special song.

* * *

**A/N: I love how adorable married Japril is. And even better with a kid.  
**

**I can't get over them having a baby. I'm still happy. And we found out days ago. I swear if anything happens to that baby…**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to postpone the prequel until this is over. But I don't know how long that will be.  
**

* * *

Jackson woke up to something hitting his head. "Mhmm. Go away."

Rebecca pouted. "There's no reason to be mean Daddy."

Jackson opened his eyes and picked her up. "Oh it's you. I thought it was Mommy."

"I heard that." They both heard April mumble.

Jackson smirked at his beautiful wife. "You were meant to baby."

Rebecca pulled his face so that he was facing her. "Can I watch you do surgery today?"

Jackson bit his lip. April didn't know he let their child watch his surgeries. "Why don't you get dressed? Mommy and Daddy need to talk. We will be down soon."

Rebecca nodded and skipped out of the room.

When their daughter left the room April sent her husband a glare.

Jackson looked at her and nervously laughed. "It is not what you think."

"Not what I think? It is exactly what I think! You let our innocent little girl watch you operate! Are you trying to traumatize her?!"

Jackson took her hand to calm her down. "I don't let her watch anything too gruesome."

April sighed. "How did this happen?"

Jackson laughed. "She might know how to break out of daycare."

April's eyes widened. "What?!"

Jackson shook his head. "I don't know how she did it but one day she walked into the scrub room I was in before my surgery."

April laughed. Rebecca had her curiosity. "How long has this been going on?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. About five months. She also follows Mark, Alex and Lexie."

"Lexie?" April pouted. "Why doesn't she ever follow me?"

Jackson pulled her closer to him. "She knows you do some pretty nasty stuff."

April cuddled into her husband. "We might need to buy mini scrubs and cap. She's going to be a doctor when she grows up."

Jackson nodded. "Anything but cardio."

* * *

Jackson had Rebecca in her arms so she wouldn't go anywhere. "Now what do you want to do now baby."

Before Rebecca could answer Arizona came up to him. "Dr. Avery, we have to call an emergency broad meeting."

Jackson looked at her. "Why is that?"

Arizona sighed. "Something about an harassment complaint. None committed relationships might be forbidden."

Rebecca looked at her father. "But Daddy..."

Jackson put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet before putting her down. "Why don't you go with Auntie Zona and do your rounds for today while Daddy deals with this."

Arizona picked her up. "I'll take care of little Dr. Avery."

Jackson nodded and walked off to the conference room.

Arizona looked at the girl in her arms. "What do you want to do first?"

Rebecca managed to climb down and sit at the nearest desk. "We have to look at the charts."

Arizona laughed as she placed the patient charts in front of Rebecca. "Now what do we do?"

Rebecca took a hold of as many charts as she could, which was two. "We go see what our patients need and save their lives."

Arizona laughed as she picked up the rest of the charts before following the medical prodigy into the peds wing. "You make a good doctor Dr. Avery."

* * *

Rebecca sat on the couch after she and her daughter had gotten home.

Jackson hung his jacket up. "Becs, what did Mommy say about watching TV?"

Rebecca pouted. "That I can't watch it until my homework is done."

By homework she means the questions her parents and everyone else she loves types up that day for her to answer.

Today before they left Arizona typed up questions about the cases Rebecca had helped her with today.

Jackson pointed to the kitchen table. "Do your homework while I get dinner ready."

Rebecca nodded as she sat down and started on her work.

Jackson laughed at the pouty look on his daughter's face as he started cooking the spaghetti.

Rebecca smiled as she heard the door open signally that her mother was home.

"Hey, I hope you're okay with spaghetti. I had to throw out that leftover chicken." Jackson said as April wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

April smiled happily. "I found a home for the ice cream maker."

Jackson looked back at her. "Oh man. I thought we were keeping it."

April lightly punched him in the stomach before turning around to face him. "Hey!"

Jackson kissed her. "We had a broad meeting tonight. I don't we're gonna be able to keep this a secret much longer."

April said in a low voice. "A broad meeting about us?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda"

April pulled away from him a little bit. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it after dinner." Jackson said as he pulled her into another kiss.

Rebecca saw this and was in a fit of giggles as she covered her face in her hands to shield herself from the sight in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of our little doctor? Should everyone find out in the next chapter?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have more inspiration for my Japril fics. So, if any of you read my Densi ones I'll update them when I can**

* * *

Jackson and April walked into the attendings lounge with Rebecca following close behind.

As soon as Lexie saw the little girl she immediately picked her up. "How's my favorite princess?"

April smirked at her best friend. "Shouldn't Zola and Sofia be your favorite? They are your niece and step-daughter."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Shut up. What Mark and Mer don't know won't hurt them. Besides Rebecca is my niece and more importantly my goddaughter."

Rebecca giggled as Lexie tickled her cheek. "Auntie stop it!" She said, squirming.

Jackson took Rebecca from Lexie. "You are such a drama queen."

Lexie sent an evil smirk April's way. "Who think she got it from?"

Jackson nodded and laughed. "Oh believe me I have known who she got it from for years."

April crossed her arms and scoffed dramatically. "Is it beat up on April day?"

Lexie pointed at April. "See! This is exactly what we mean."

Jackson smiled playfully. "I'm just glad Rebecca doesn't have April's ability to cry at the drop of a hat over every little thing. I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with two of them."

April slapped her husband in the shoulder. "Jackson Avery. I would shut up if I were you."

Lexie almost burst out laughing. "She said your full name. She means some serious business."

April smiled innocently. "I didn't say his middle name. Which I could have if I wanted to."

Jackson grimaced. He hated April saying his full name. She only said his full name when she was super mad at him. And if she did it also meant he wasn't going to have sex that night. "I meant it in the nicest way possible."

April sent him a look that read. 'If you don't shut up right this second you will get no sex for the rest of the week.'

Jackson gulped and nodded. "Shutting up now April."

Lexie laughed at her ex-boyfriend. "You are so whipped it's ridiculous."

"I am not." Jackson tried to retort.

Lexie nodded. "Yes you are. You two bicker like a married couple. If I didn't know any better, I would you two are married."

"They are!" Rebecca said happily.

April's eyes widened as Jackson covered Rebecca's mouth. "What she means to say is that we are very busy today."

Jackson looked at his daughter. "Who's service do you want to be on today?"

Rebecca jumped back into Lexie's arms. "Auntie Lexie's."

The neuro fellow smiled. "I told you the princess loved me."

* * *

Lexie smiled as she twirled her niece around. "What should we do now Dr. Avery?"

Rebecca laughed. "I want to cut someone's brain open."

Lexie put her down. "I don't know if you should be the one to do that. The brain is a sensitive thing. You don't want to mess with it."

Rebecca pouted. "Okay. Fine. I'll watch you do the surgery and not help you."

Lexie bent down to Rebecca's level. "I know you love to help us in whatever we need but I feel like you should not have to deal with this kind of responsibility."

Rebecca shook her head. "I just want to be like you."

Lexie kissed her goddaughter's cheek. "I know you do. I'll tell you what. When you are bigger and have steadier hands I will let you assist me."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Even if Mommy or Daddy says no?"

Lexie nodded. "I can handle April Kepner and Jackson Avery."

Rebecca crossed her arms. "That's not Mommy's name."

Rebecca didn't say anything and just gave her auntie a glare.

Lexie shrugged her shoulders. "Sweetie, Mommy's last name is Kepner. She has a different name then you and your daddy."

Rebecca put her foot down. "No she doesn't. Not anymore. Her name isn't Kepter anymore. It's Avery."

Lexie looked at Rebecca like she was crazy. "Are you sure about this?"

Rebecca started to put her scrubs on. "I never lie Auntie. You know that."

"You lied to Mommy about helping us around the hospital." Lexie pointed out.

Rebecca shook her head. "No I didn't. Daddy did. He just told me to never bring it up around her."

Lexie laughed. "So, they really got married? You aren't making this up."

Rebecca nodded her head yes.

Lexie muttered under her breath. "Because you have a tendencay to dreams things you wish were real."

The little girl ran a hand through her hair. "I know I do. But I'm not lying now. They did actually get married or whatever you adults call it."

Lexie put a hand on her hip. "When did this happen?"

Rebecca swayed on her feet. "When you and Uncle Mark babysat me."

Lexie took a deep breath. "Three months. My best friend has been lying to me for three months about the important fact that she did in fact get married."

Rebecca tried to calm her down. "There's no time to freak out Dr. Grey. We have work to do."

Lexie laughed. "You are right baby girl. Oh and I've been meaning to ask, who taught you to break out of daycare in the first place?"

"Not telling. Figure it out yourself. You are very smart. Here's a hint. There should be only two people on your suspect list." Rebecca told Lexie as she pulled her auntie towards OR 2.

* * *

**A/N: Rebecca almost telling on them is the cutest thing ever. And I love her relationship with Lexie and the fact she told her anyway is adorable. I have a feeling when she's a teenager Becca will go to Lexie for advice more then she will April. Will Lexie tell Mark next?**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I 'm so happy that you guys like this. It makes me want to write as much as I can. And I'm even happier because we basically got conformation from Sarah Drew that nothing will happen to the baby in the finale. But I have a feeling something will happen over the course of the pregnancy because none of the Grey's pregnancies have been easy.**

* * *

Rebecca was getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. And she opened it before her parents could do it themselves.

The person at the other side of the door was her grandma, Catherine Avery. "Hey baby girl. Should you be opening the door without your parents?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She shared her father's annoyance for Catherine's meddling. "I can open a door by myself thank you very much. I'm older than you think I am."

Catherine sighed. She should have known it would be like this. Rebecca had inherited her father's stubbornness. "I didn't mean it like that."

Rebecca stepped aside to let her in. "Are you going to come in or not?"

Jackson snorted in laughter at his daughter's remark because he knew exactly who it was at the door.

When she saw Catherine walk in, April's eyes widened and she hit her husband on the shoulder before whispering. "Stop laughing! You are teaching our daughter bad manners. After your mom leaves I am going to have a talk with you two children about how to respect your elders."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh please. When has she ever respected me and my private life?"

Catherine forced a smile when she saw April. "Oh good. April's here as well. Just the two people I wanted to see."

Jackson crossed his arms. "Why exactly are you here Mom? What was so important that you had to come all the way from Boston to talk to us in person?"

Catherine sat down in the chair opposite Jackson and April. "I heard from the grapevine that you got married and never told me about it. In fact you kept it from me for almost four months."

April looked down at her lap. She knew something like this would happen after they finally came clean to everyone at the hospital a week ago.

* * *

_April walked out of a hospital room after she was done examining a patient. That is when she felt a hand on her lower back._

_"How is my beautiful wife this morning?" Jackson whispered in his wife's ear._

_April quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking before she shook his hand off of her. "Stop."_

_"I don't know where or when I'm allowed to put my hands on my own wife." Jackson frustratedly whispered. _

_April pulled him into a corner. "I kinda like our little marriage bubble. I find it sexy."_

_Jackson muttered in a sexy tone. "I'm so glad you are my wife. I am married to a gorgeous trauma surgeon and I don't want to hide it anymore."_

_April involuntarily moaned at her husband's tone of voice. "God, that's even sexier."_

_Jackson scratched the back of his neck. "What do we do?"_

_"I guess we tell everyone at the next broad meeting. After all Becca told Lexie. And knowing Lex she told Mark. It is about to come out sooner or later. It's better if it comes from us."_

* * *

"Why did you marry my Jackson?" Catherine asked with her arms crossed.

April was taken a back by the question. "I love him. He's the love of my life."

"The only reason I can think of is you are pregnant again or you only married Jackson for his money."

Rebecca let out a low growl as if she was about to pounce on Catherine for talking to her mother that way.

Jackson grabbed his daughter by the waist and pulled her into his lap in hopes of calming her down.

April scoffed. "First off, I'm not pregnant. Second, I married Jackson for the person he is and not for his money."

"Well anyway, I want you to sign this." Catherine said, handing April a piece of paper.

Jackson looked over his wife's shoulder at the paper. "A prenup? No mom. We aren't signing this."

Catherine raised her eyebrow. "She needs to know what it means to be an Avery. That you will inherit the foundation."

"Just because I have the last name Avery does not mean I want everything that comes with it. And about the foundation, give it to someone else in the family. I don't want it. I'm a doctor, not a business man."

"She also needs to realize you have been raising your daughter all wrong." Catherine said, looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked down at her lap as she was slightly afraid of he grandma at this moment.

That is when April snapped. "How I raised my child is none of your damn business!"

"And I am not putting my daughter in boarding school and making her sit in on meetings like you did me. I hated being around those fake ass people. April, Mark, Lexie, Alex, Josie and everyone at Seattle Grace are the first real friends I've made in my life."

April took Rebecca from Jackson as for her not to get in the middle.

"What about you two having different religions?" Catherine questioned her son.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know we haven't discussed that yet. But before we got married Becca went to church when she was with April and watched football when she was with me. That seemed to work just fine."

Catherine put her hands on her hips. "What about Rebecca's medical education?"

"My daughter will become a doctor because she wants to be, not because she is forced by who her family is."

April ran her fingertips up and down Jackson's arm.

Jackson sighed. "Look Mom. I love you but I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions without you butting into my life."

Catherine smirked. That was one of few times her son stood up to her. "I am very proud of the man you have become baby boy."

* * *

**A/N: My take on Catherine finding out. Did you guys like it? Does this mean Mama Avery will stopped butting into their lives or not?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I 'm sorry if it seems like I'm skipping around a lot. I'm just trying to get this story moving along. Please don't hate me after this chapter. **

* * *

Jackson was happy as he walked into work. It was one of those days when he got to work with his wife.

April was a little skeptical about it though. Because every time they worked together they ended up butting heads.

April sat at the table with her daughter in her lap. "So what do you want to do today? I don't think it's a good idea for you to go into the ER today."

Rebecca rolled her beautiful green eyes. "I'm used to it. I see all of you cut up people all the time."

Jackson laughed at his daughter's comment. "She has a point April. There isn't really much she hasn't seen."

April looked at him for a second. "I'd feel more comfortable if she didn't go near the totally nasty stuff."

Jackson shook his head. "I know you would. But she's been spending more time with Lexie this past year then she has her own mother. Do you really want her to tell her friends, later on in life that, Lexie is her mother not you?"

April looked down at the quiet girl on her lap. "Of course I don't. But I also don't want to traumatize her too quickly. I do the most gruesome things that this job entails. I don't want her exposed to that."

Jackson took her hand. "April, she's used to it. She practically grew up in this hospital. It's her home. Let her explore every aspect of it."

April didn't say anything and just bit her lip. Honestly, she just didn't know what to say, which was a first.

Jackson decided to compromise on the subject, like any good husband would. "How about this… We let her try it out for one day and if she doesn't like it, she never has to do it again."

April nodded. That seems like a very good plan on his part. "Maybe I'll take the more tamer cases today."

Jackson raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I mean should give her the full experience of being in the ER."

April huffed and puffed and looked like she was going to blow the house down. "Fine. I'll make sure I get some of the cooler cases."

Jackson kissed her cheek. "That is all I ask."

Alex walked into the attending's lounge and took Rebecca off of April lap and on to his. "What are you two idiots talking about?"

April scoffed. "Nothing. Just you're stupid best friend trying to convince me to take my innocent daughter to work down in the ER with me."

Alex laughed. Mother Kepner had to be one of the the funniest things he had ever seen in his life. "Seriously? You still haven't taken her down there?"

"Well, excuse me if I want to keep my child's innocence a little bit longer." The redhead snapped at him.

Alex put his arms up defense. "I'm just saying. She has seen cool, disgusting things working with me. Last week she saw, and even helped, me trake a kid. It didn't even bother her once."

April smiled at how confident her daughter was at things that would freak normal people out. "You really did that?"

Rebecca nodded her little head. Obviously she was extremely proud of herself. "Yes I did. And it was awesome!"

Jackson smirked to himself. He already knew they had a medical prodigy and excellent doctor on their hands. He wouldn't even be surprised if she entered the intern program here at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital before her 16th birthday.

April laughed. Sometimes it was blatantly obvious that besides all the other things she had inherited from my father Rebecca had also gotten part at Jackson's ego. "No need to get cocky on us there missy."

* * *

Jackson had just gotten home from work. With his wife following close behind him.

It had been a stressful day for him. Between trying to calm down a hyper little girl at times and having the occasional argument with his wife regarding the patients they worked with. He just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for twelve hours.

Rebecca was already fed, having gotten McDonald's on the way home. Now she was sleeping peacefully on her mother's shoulder.

April thought it was time for her daughter to go to bed. So, she walked into the little girl's room, laid her down and pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight Apple Jacks."

By the time she got back into the living room Jackson had already set up their dinner. "Sit down babe and eat."

April nodded and she did what he told her to do.

Jackson shut down next to her. "if I was those parents of that little girl. I would do anything to have my daughter hear."

April took a deep breath. "That's the thing, we are not her parents. And some people believe deafness to be a blessing and not a curse."

Jackson snickered. "If Rebecca was deaf I would get her fitted for an implant as soon as possible."

April shook her head. "So, my opinions don't matter anymore?"

Jackson look straight into her eyes. "That it's not what I think and you know it."

"It sure as hell seems like it."April sighed. "Jackson, my beliefs are who I am to my core. They define me."

This fight was the result of deciding what to do if one of their children was deaf. Now it increased into a fight about their different beliefs. Which they could have avoided if one or both of them had brought it up years before.

"I know that April and I love you still..." Jackson told her softly, hoping she didn't hear the last part.

April did hear him, of course. "Oh well, thank you! Thank you so much for loving me anyway, despite my beliefs, despite my faith which I happen to hold above everything else!"

Jackson let out a deep breath. "You are twisting my words."

April groaned as tears started in her eyes. "And you're ignoring mine! You don't except who I am or what I believe. You tolerate it. You judge it. You judge my faith because you don't have any!"

Jackson was so frustrated at that point. "I have faith! I have faith in medicine! I have faith in helping people."

"That's not faith!" April snapped at her husband. "Faith is believing in what you can't see!"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Will you just admit it Jackson? You don't want our children to share my same beliefs because you think what I believe is ridiculous!"

Jackson didn't think about the consequences when he said. "It's because it is! Your God is like our hypothetical second child April. Its not real!"

April couldn't look Jackson in the eye. In all the years that have known each other he has never spoken to her that way.

When Jackson saw April's face he softened his tone. "Oh God...April...It doesn't mean I don't respect you...it's just.."

April cut him off. "You know Jackson. You should have let me marry Matthew. You should have saved your declaration of "loving me" and "loving everything about me" because it really isn't true, is it? You are never going to fully accept me for who I am..." She asked him in a serious tone.

Hearing her talk about marrying Matthew made him sick. After all they been through to get to where they are now. She regretted the whole thing? No. They belong together. Despite how different they might be. They have a daughter together for heaven's sakes "April you know that's not true. I love you so much."

April shook her head, not wanting to cry. "Jackson it's okay. Really. You don't have to explain. I'm going to go clear my head for awhile. I'm assuming Becca will want to stay with you. So, I'll let her. Don't wait up..."

Jackson took her hand in his. "April please! Don't go!" He really didn't want her to leave.

April pulled her hand away as she repeated. "Don't wait up."

Jackson sighed as April walked out. Then he went to Rebecca's room to check on her before going to bed himself.

* * *

**A/N: I think you know what happens next. Again pl****ease don't hate me. It was bound to happen eventually. **  


**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will be my take on what happened while they were apart since we didn't see much of it.  
**

* * *

Rebecca woke up and found herself in her parents room. "How did I get here?" She muttered to herself.

The last thing she remembers is falling asleep in the car after a long day at the hospital.

She walked out into the kitchen to see her father making breakfast for them.

Jackson smiled as he heard her little feet coming down the hall. "Hey princess. How did you sleep?"

Rebecca crossed her arms. "I slept fine. But should you really be cooking? We don't need you to burn the house down."

Jackson laughed with a sad tone to his voice. "You sound exactly like your mom when you say that."

"Speaking of Mommy..." Rebecca looked around. "Where is she? She didn't wake me up this morning."

Jackson picked his daughter up and sat her on the counter. "Listen sweetheart. Mommy is not here. We had a fight last night and she left to go clear her head. Knowing her she is probably at Mark and Lexie's house."

Rebecca put her hand on her father's face. "What was it about? Was it about her religion again?"

Jackson smiled. His daughter was a very smart girl. "Yes. It was about what beliefs your mom wants you to have."

Rebecca crossed her arms. "But I like the arrangement we have now. Me going to church with her every other week."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That is going to have to change now that we are married baby girl."

Rebecca jumped off the counter. "Why did you have to go and uproot my life? I like watching sports with you guys more then I will ever like watching Mommy talk to the sky."

Jackson watched her leave and let out a deep breath. "April is definitely not going to like that when she finds out."

* * *

When April woke up she was happy a rush of nausea did not come over her.

She had been sick for the past few weeks. And being the horrible patient she was she assumed it was just the stomach flu.

April pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages from her husband wondering where she was.

The date that appeared on her phone stood out to her like a cow in a dress.

It couldn't be right. According to the date, April was at least a month late to get her period.

April Kepner was like a clock and her period always came on time no matter how stressed she was.

There was only two times she was ever late in her life. When she had Becca and when she thought she was pregnant a year ago.

April's eyes widened. "It can't be. I can't be pregnant, can I? We have only been married for like half a year."

She was pacing around the room. "What is Jackson going to say? Is he going to say I got pregnant on propose like Charlie convinced him to think last time."

Lexie walked in because April did not come down for breakfast. "Why are you talking about Percy?"

April let out a groan and lashed out at her best friend. "Lex! Not Now! I'm ready stressed at the moment."

Lexie was a little taken aback. She rarely ever sees April like this. "Do you need something before we go to work?"

April nodded her head slowly. Afraid of saying what she thought was going on with her out loud. "A pregnancy test."

* * *

Bailey was giving out the assignments for the day. "Dr. Avery you are on Dr. Kepner's service today."

Rebecca shook her head. She didn't want to speak let alone see my mother right now. "Can I please switch with somebody?"

Jackson gave his daughter a very serious look and was happy April wasn't around to hear what Rebecca was saying about her.

Because Rebecca was slightly intimidated by her father, she bit her lip and retreated back into her seat.

After the meeting was over Rebecca walked out of the room and down the hall without a word.

Jackson quickly followed the little doctor and picked her up from behind. He then carried her into an on-call room. "Not so fast young lady."

Rebecca started to kick and squirm in Jackson's arms, in order to try and set herself free. "Daddy! Put me down!"

Jackson reluctantly did what she told him and crossed his arms. "What was that in there? You don't talk about your mother that way Rebecca Allison Avery!"

"I wasn't talking mean about her. All I said was I didn't want to be on her service today, which I don't."

Jackson smirked. Sometimes it was easier to punish her then any other kid. "Since you are saying you don't want to be on your mother's service, I'll assign you to her for the week."

Rebecca put her hand on her hips and whined as loud as she could. "That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"Life isn't fair Rebecca." Jackson said as his smirk grew wider. "And yes I can do that. We own part of the hospital babe."

Rebecca pouted her lip as he pulled her out of the room and closer to where her mother was.

Jackson still couldn't fully look April in the eyes. "The world's most stubborn child is officially yours for the day."

April sighed as she saw her husband walk away from her. She wanted to tell him so badly. "So are you ready for an awesome day with me?"

Rebecca wasn't even paying attention to her mother. "Can I go? Uncle Alex has an awesome surgery I want to watch."

April immediately noticed a change in her daughter's behavior. "What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"You!" Rebecca yelled at April. "You are the reason I'm acting like this. You always have to go and mess everything up by bringing up the fact you believe in God."

April was shocked her daughter was talking like this to her. "Rebecca this isn't how I raised you."

"You haven't been raising me. I haven't even seen you much within the year." Rebecca told her. "You go off to be with Matthew for like a six months and now you are trying to weasel your way back into my life."

"And even before that I had to hear you blame him for you failing your boards. Which was both of your faults. Then you compare him to a fatal car accident or a dessert you aren't suppose to eat."

Rebecca looked at April with tear filled eyes. "Hearing you say stuff like that makes me feel like I'm a mistake. That you regret having me."

April took the little girl in her arms. "You are not a mistake Rebecca Allison and I do not regret having you. You and your baby brother or sister are the best things that's ever happened to me."

Rebecca was confused. What was April talking about? "Silly Mommy. I'm an only child."

April looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, hoping she would get the message without her actually saying it.

Rebecca's eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to scream out in excitement.

April covered her mouth. "You can't tell anyone this time. The only person that knows is Lexie. I'm telling your father tonight."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Mommy. I just wanted you to realize how lucky you are that you are the one Daddy has a family with."

April hugged Rebecca tightly. "Believe me. I know how lucky I am to have you and Daddy in my life."

* * *

April stepped into the house and put Rebecca down on the floor. go get your tennis shoes while I get my iPod and then we'll go for a run."

Rebecca nodded her head eagerly and ran to her room. She loved having the alone time with April.

Just as April grabbed her iPod she heard the door open I have revealed Jackson. "Hi." She muttered so softly that he could barely hear her.

Jackson smiled at the fact that April was back in their house. It felt good. "Hi. Are you going to stay here or..."

April shook her head and held up the device. "I just came to get my iPod. Me and Rebecca are going for a run."

Rebecca ran out of the room to her mother. She didn't even notice her father's presence in the room. "Mommy I'm ready to go!"

April laughed before picking the little girl up into her arms and almost walking out of the house again.

Jackson turned to face his wife before she walked out again, this time with their daughter in hand. "I said a lot of things the other night that I regret. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

April nodded her head. "I'm sorry too."

Jackson smiled. "Good. Come home. Stay. This is a conversation we are always gonna have. It's a part of who we are. It's gonna take some talking. But we got married. We love each other. We made vows to push through this sort of thing."

April muttered softly. "I know. I love you too. We made a commitment..."

Jackson partly interrupted her. "And if you believe in God then you believe he made me, your husband. Who shares your values, which I do. I believe you shouldn't kill or steal. I believe you should be truthful. I believe you should treat others the way you want to be treated."

April took a deep breath and sighed. "I agree."

"So, we can push through this problems. At our core we believe the same things."

April was getting frustrated at this point. "Still, I think about telling Rebecca and our other future children how unbelievably loved they are by the creator of the universe, who also made them. And I can just see you standing there judging and dismissive. And I just can't get passed it."

Jackson rolled his eyes. There she goes again, bring up their make believe children. "Can we just take a break from our hypothetical future children for...?"

"No we can't because they're not hypothetical anymore!" April yelled at her husband, then her voice lowered slightly. "Jackson, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think his reaction will be to April's big news? I added the little snippet about the past for fun. You will see it more in the prequel when it comes out.  
**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is coming so easily to me. The last chapter was 1,834 words or something. Longest I've ever written. I know this one will be well over 1,000 too  
**

* * *

_Jackson turned to face his wife before she walked out again, this time with their daughter in hand. "I said a lot of things the other night that I regret. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."_

_April nodded her head. "I'm sorry too."_

_Jackson smiled. "Good. Come home. Stay. This is a conversation we are always gonna have. It's a part of who we are. It's gonna take some talking. But we got married. We love each other. We made vows to push through this sort of thing."_

_April muttered softly. "I know. I love you too. We made a commitment..."_

_Jackson partly interrupted her. "And if you believe in God then you believe he made me, your husband. Who shares your values, which I do. I believe you shouldn't kill or steal. I believe you should be truthful. I believe you should treat others the way you want to be treated."_

_April took a deep breath and sighed. "I agree."_

_"So, we can push through this problems. At our core we believe the same things."_

_April was getting frustrated at this point. "Still, I think about telling Rebecca and our other future children how unbelievably loved they are by the creator of the universe, who also made them. And I can just see you standing there judging and dismissive. And I just can't get passed it."_

_Jackson rolled his eyes. There she goes again, bring up their make believe children. "Can we just take a break from our hypothetical future children for...?"_

_"No we can't because they're not hypothetical anymore!" April yelled at her husband, then her voice lowered slightly. "Jackson, I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Jackson couldn't believe what just came out out of her mouth. did April really tell him she was pregnant? "What did you say? Could you repeat the statement."

April smirked at her husband. "I think that you heard what I said Jackson. I said it to you once before. You are a very smart man."

This was so unreal. Just two years ago April was complaining that she failed broads because of him, Now they were married and she was telling him she was going to have their second baby.

Too much was going on in his brain so Jackson cannot really comprehend what exactly was happening. "Wow."

April put her hands on her hips. "That's all you have to say about the idea of you becoming a father, even though you already are one? God, this feels like intern year all over again. You had more to say with this stupid pregnancy scare."

Jackson looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry April. I'm just getting a little bit of shock. After everything we've been through in the past day or so..."

April couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "Are you saying you don't want this baby? You know how I feel about that sort of thing because of what happen last time. With you letting Charles mess with your head about the situation."

Jackson walked up to his wife and pulled her into a loving hug. "Oh no baby. I want this baby. I want this life with you. I have always wanted this life with you. Especially since I found out you were pregnant with Becca. I am sorry I listened to Charlie more then you last time. I will never do that sort of thing again"

April smiled. "Can we forget what happened last night and this morning? I just want to celebrate right now."

Jackson nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Plus, we have months maybe even years to figure out the kinks about how we are supposed to raise our children. There is no need to rush into anything right now."

April looked up at him. "I just have one maybe two conditions right now. They will not be in the boarding school. I want my children around me since I am the one raising them, not somebody else."

"And they will also not be sitting in on the board meetings for the Harper Avery foundation. It will be too much responsibility for them at that age and I know how hard it was on you. I don't want that for our kids. I want them to enjoy life, not hate it like you claimed to have before you met me."

"Deal. Besides I've learned from past experience, anything you say goes." Jackson told his wife before sealing their agreement with a kiss.

April looked at her daughter who had a wide grin on her face. "If you go to your room an put your music as loud as you can, I will let you eat all the ice cream you desire."

Rebecca squealed in delight as she ran back in her room. Totally forgetting that they were supposed to go for a run.

"Bribing our daughter? Is that really a good thing to do?" Jackson smirked.

"I think she deserves it since all the crap we have put her through the past year." April wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and whispers in his ear. "And if you call Alex right now to pick her up, I will reward you by showing you just how much I love you."

Jackson practically ran to the nearest phone upon hearing it. "I think he has been wanting to have game day with her for a while now so it all works out."

* * *

The couple was sitting on the couch cuddling when the doorbell rang. They both smirked know exactly who it was at the door.

April slapped her husband's shoulder. "Well, aren't you going to get up and answer the door Jackson?"

Jackson got up off the couch and muttered to himself. "I don't get why I have to be the one to answer it."

April smirked. "Because I'm pregnant and knowing you, you won't let me do anything very soon. Not even pick up my own daughter."

Jackson laughed because everything April just said was true. He then opened the door. "Hey Josie. I assumes it would be Alex picking Rebecca up."

Jo shook her head as she walked in the house. "Alex is in the middle of playing video games with himself."

April burst out laughing. "I thought I would never hear that come out of anyone's mouth in regards to Alex. I think he has just reached loser status and that's coming from me."

"Becca! Auntie Jo is here to pick you up. You are going to have a sleepover with Uncle Alex and Auntie Jo." Jackson called to his daughter.

Rebecca ran out of her room and into Jo's arms. "Can we go now? Sometimes being around them makes me sick."

Just like Mark and Lexie's house Rebecca has her own room at Alex's place, which was Meredith's old house. Anything for Alex's little princess.

Rebecca kissed both her parents goodbye before leaving the couple in the house alone, to do what ever their hearts desired.

As the door shut Jackson smirked at his wife. "We are finally alone. No kid duty for the whole night."

April rolled her eyes. "Now can we celebrate? I don't want to keep bugging you about this but I'm really horny..."

Jackson picked her up in one swift movement with only one hand. It was like April was light as a feather.

April squealed in delight. She was definitely not expecting that to happen. "What are you doing?"

Jackson smirked as he carried her to their bedroom. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to the bedroom so I can have my way with you."

April smiles as she was thrown on the bed. "I was perfectly fine with having sex on the couch."

Jackson crawled on top of her. "That is not a very romantic thing to do, if I do say so myself."

April raised her eyebrow. "Oh and this is? Having rough sex must be a big turn on for you."

Jackson playfully said. "April. I would shut up if I were you at this very moment. Sometimes you talk to much for your own good. Especially during an activity where it is supposed to be quiet."

Instead of saying something to him as a retort, she just pulled his head down to hers.

Jackson melted into the kiss, just like they both do every other time they kiss.

It did not take both of them long to climax and fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

Jo walked into her house with Rebecca on her hip. "Alex! I'm home!"

Alex walked in the room and took the child from his girlfriend. "Hey you! How's my princess doing?"

Rebecca hugged him so tight she almost broke his neck. "I'm doing good."

Jo smiled as she watched them interact. She knew Rebecca saw Alex as her second father and Alex would do anything for that little girl.

Alex put her down at his feet. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I have some frosting?" Rebecca asked sweetly. She was always eating the weirdest food. Though growing up in a hospital you eat what you can find.

Alex nodded. "What kind do you want my little chocoholic? Plain whipped or butter cream?"

Rebecca walked to the fridge and pulled out a tub of butter cream frosting.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I knew that was the one you would end up picking."

Rebecca sat down in her favorite spot on the couch and started eating. "You know me too well. Stop it."

The two adults followed her lead. "So, what game do you want to play?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Rebecca mumbled while in the middle of a bite. "But before we start, I have a question."

Jo was curious as to what Rebecca wanted to ask them. "What is it sweetie?"

"You are engaged, right? So have you thought about having kids?"

Alex shook his head. "We haven't brought the idea up yet but we have time to think about it."

Jo wanted to know why Rebecca was talking about kids all of a sudden. "What brought this on baby girl?"

"Mommy and Daddy are giving me a baby brother or sister." The young girl replied, happily.

Alex clenched his fists. He was so mad at Jackson for getting April pregnant again this early in their marriage. "They are what?!"

Rebecca buried her face in her hands. "Opps... Not again. I should staple my big mouth shut. That or nobody should tell me their secrets."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Alex will do to Jackson the next time he sees him?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is coming so easily to me. The last chapter was 1,845 words or something. Longest I've ever written. I know this one will be well over 1,000 too  
**

* * *

Rebecca walked into the hospital the next day, with her head hung low.

April smiled when she saw her little girl, but the smile quickly turned into frown when she saw the look on Rebecca's face. "What's wrong princess?"

Rebecca couldn't bear to look her mother in the eye. "I did a bad thing." She mumbled quietly.

April bent down to her daughter's level. She knew in a few months she would not be able to do that. "What did you do sweetie?"

Rebecca started to play with her hands, much like her mother does when she is nervous. "I told Uncle Alex about the baby and now he 's super mad at Daddy. I think he is going to beat him up.

April's eyes widened as she stood up again. She knew she had to get to Jackson, fast and warn him before Alex found him. "Come on sweetie. Let's go find Daddy before your Uncle Alex does."

Rebecca crossed her arms as April started to lean over in order to pick her up. "Mommy I'm a big girl. I don't need to be carried all the time. And that's not good for you to carry me anyway cause of the baby.

"You have a good point with that. You are a big girl." April nodded her head. "But I'm still allowed to carry you until I'm like five or six months along."

"You can't be too careful about things." Rebecca said before grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her to the nurses station. "Have any of you seen Dr. Avery today?"

One of the nurses nodded. "I believe he is in an emergency board meeting right now."

Rebecca ran down the hall to the nearest conference room, hoping to get her father as soon as possible.

April walked behind her daughter, laughing the girl's silly antics. "That little girl is smart for her age."

Rebecca opened the door so fast that it was almost like she broke it down. "Daddy I need to talk to you right now!"

Jackson sighed as he had to stop talking and turn to face his daughter. "What is the Rebecca? I'm in the middle of something. If it's not an emergency for about your mother in any way then I'm sure it can wait half an hour or so."

April walked in the room and looked at her husband. "I'm pretty sure you are going to want to hear what she has to say to you Jackson."

Rebecca went up to her father and whispered in his ear what she had told April not ten minutes ago.

Jackson's eyes widened at what his daughter told him. "Would he actually be that mad at me? It's not like it was a one night stand. We have been married for a while now."

Mark rolled his eyes at his other half. "Says the guy that got a Christian waiting until marrige to have sex, pregnant seven years ago and then stood up at said girl's wedding less then a year ago and ended up being the guy she married."

April put her hands on her hips. "it doesn't matter now. As turns out I did save myself for the guy that I was going to marry. Jackson is only person I've ever done _that_ with." he said, trying not to traumatize Rebecca.

Rebecca laughed at how innocent her mother was trying to come off as. "Mommy you can say the word sex. There's nothing wrong with it. I know what it means."

April glared at her husband. "What the hell have you three idiots done to my daughter?!"

* * *

Jackson paced around the house. "April will you please listen to me about this and not jump to conclusions this time?"

April was fuming mad. "Why should I? It's obvious you just want her to become a little skank cheerleader when she gets older."

Jackson was hurt by April's accusation. "That is not true and you know it. I want her to stay my little girl just like you do."

April crossed her arms over her growing breasts. "Then why on Earth does she know what sex is?"

Jackson ran a hand over his head. "Just like you I have no idea how she knows that."

"Someone else must know Jackson because of how else would she know if it didn't come from us."

"Baby, please don't stress out too much over this. It's not good for you." Jackson told his wife. "We will get to the bottom of it okay? Besides you know that you learn and see a lot of uncomfortable things while working in the hospital."

April shook her head. "Then maybe we should stop letting her work with us. If this is how it's going to be."

"No we can't do that." Jackson told April matter of factly. "It will break her little heart. And she could possibly hate us for taking her away from her dreams."

The doorbell rang just as April was about to open her mouth to protest.

Jackson walked over and answered the door. "Did you come here to beat me up for getting April pregnant again?"

"No. You two are adults. You can do whatever you want. I shouldn't have acted that way." The person on the other side of the door laughed. "What's going on in here? I thought I heard yelling."

Jackson let him in. "Rebecca told April she knew what sex was and now April is freaking out."

Alex followed Jackson into the living room where April was. "That would be my fault. A few weeks ago she working on a case with me and Arizona where two kids got stuck together as a result of sex."

April rolled her eyes at him. "I should've known it was you if it wasn't Jackson or Mark."

Alex smirked. "That case still wasn't as awesome as the girl with spontaneous orgasms that came in either first or second year."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like my very first Jackson and April fight that I've written by myself? Do you think April is overreacting over the whole Rebecca knowing what sex was thing?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: If any of you read You're Mine. I am going to do the same thing here that I've been doing there. I am going to ask for a certain amount of before I post the next one. I know that isn't the normal way of doing things but it will give me enough time to write the next one.**

* * *

April sighed as she followed her husband into their house. The day didn't go how she wanted it to. Her daughter spent most of the day complaining about how she didn't want to have a brother or sister. That she wanted to be an only child for the rest of her life.

Jackson threw his jacket on the couch. "You can't tell me I'm mad about this?"

April sat down at the counter. "Rebecca threw a fit in my OR. How do you think I should feel about that?"

Jackson went to go get a beer out of the refrigerator. "If you didn't bring up the baby and then she probably wouldn't have done what she did."

April groaned. "I don't know what that has got to do with anything."

"April think about it." Jackson paused for a second. "Rebecca has been only child for her whole life and now she's not. She is used to being the center of attention and now we will have to focus on a baby more than her. She needs time to get used to it."

April shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't do anything like that with Alice."

"This is because you already have two older siblings by the time Alice was born." Jackson pointed out. "if my mom came to me when I was her age and told me that I was having a little brother or sister. I would have acted the same way Rebecca did."

"I don't know what to do Jackson. Everything I do seems to be wrong in her eyes. She puts you on a high pedestal and won't even talk to me at times."

Jackson hugged her. It was one of the many ways Jackson would calm his wife down. "She will get past it. This whole thing is a learning experience all three of us."

April put her head on her husband's shoulder. "Can you go get her from Mark and Lexie's please? I just really want her home."

Jackson kissed the side of April's head. "I will bring her home and I will also talk to her about her behavior lately." He told her before leaving the house.

* * *

Jackson got in the driver's seat after putting Rebecca in her car seat. "What has been going on with you lately?"

Rebecca pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't want a brother or sister."

Jackson turned around in his seat to face her. "I understand that but the baby is already in Mommy's tummy."

"But could you have at least talked to me about it before you actually got pregnant?"

Jackson looked down. "It wasn't plan. I didn't think it would happen so soon."

The little girl crossed her arms. "I was not planned either."

"Baby, what are you thinking? You know you can tell Daddy anything."

Rebecca started to cry. "I just feel like the baby will be more wanted then I was."

Jackson wiped his daughter's eyes. "That is not true, Becs. Why do you think that?"

Rebecca went over and sat on his lap. "You are married now and you weren't married when I was born."

Jackson ran a hand through her hair. "That doesn't matter. You were still loved."

Rebecca looked at her father. "I feel like Mommy didn't want me because she wasn't married to you."

"Don't ever think that again." Jackson told her. "Your mother loved you from the moment she found out she was pregnant with you."

Rebecca sat back in her car seat. "Can we go home now? I just want to sleep."

* * *

As soon as the door opened Rebecca ran into her room, not even looking in April's direction.

April got up off the couch and waited for her husband to walk through the door.

Jackson walked through the door and kissed April on the cheek. "I know what's wrong with her."

April needed to know what was up and she needed to know now. "Well, what is it?"

Jackson sighed. He didn't want April to be upset. "She feels like the baby will be more loved then she was because it will be born in wedlock."

April turned and started to walk towards her daughter's room. "I'm going to talk to her and tell her that is not true."

"I already talked to her about it." He said, pulling her back to him. "Let's wait to talk to her until tomorrow to let her calm down

April shook her head. "Why should I? She only talks to you and never to me."

"Because I give her time to cool down and want to talk to me." Jackson put his arms around her waist.

April leaned into him and took in his scent. "How do you always know what to do when it comes to the both of us?"

Jackson rubbed her back. "I know my girls. I've also learned from experience not to mess with you when you get upset."

* * *

**A/N: Did I do good on how Rebecca acted out? I'm an only child so I don't know how it feels to have a sibling.  
**

**Please R&R! 5+ reviews to get the next one**


End file.
